En Vie
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Jack and Colby's relationship in 50 sentences. Slash


**Title: En Vie**

**Pairing: Jack O'Neill/Colby Granger, Colby/Clone Jack(aka Jon)**

**Summary: A series of 50 sentences about Jack and Colby's relationship**

**A/N: Styled like the 50 Sentence prompts Challenge, except I had a friend choose the 50 prompts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Numb3rs or Stargate.**

Games

He had to keep in mind exactly what he was doing and why because every day this continued was another day he was still lying to his team and he knew that he wouldn't be forgiven a second time so when Jack comforted him and suggested that he think of it as a game he clung to the idea as an attempt to justify it all.

Doctor(s)

"Would you believe me if I told you this was my Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimey Detector?" Jack asked with a too innocent look on his face when Colby returned home to find him taking apart the toaster, his iPod, the portable phone and video game system to create _something._

C'est la Vie (That's Life)

He was drowning, had been for years and couldn't stop it because well...why the hell would he want to, it wasn't like his drowning was a bad thing because although he was drowning he was surrounded by Jack's love and Jack's love was what kept him alive.

Travel

The argument had been long, loud and both emotionally and physically draining but unlike all their other arguments this one didn't end it rough, hard sex; it ended in both of them going to bed in their separate cities, their separate states and if there was one thing they hated about their relationship it was this.

Paint (or Painting)

Every time someone asked him about it his face blushed a deep red and he avoided the question; he wasn't about to tell them his hair got coloured while he was rolling around on the floor with his boyfriend (they knocked over a can of paint and Colby's head ended up resting in it while Jack fucked him) or that it was said boyfriend's fault for wanting his help to redo the master bedroom.

Alarm Clock

He met Daniel because Jack overslept then forgot he was supposed to meet the archeologist at the airport; Colby answered the door and listened to Daniel rant for about two minutes before realizing he wasn't speaking with Jack then stutter though an apology and throughout the whole thing Colby smiling, seeing exactly why Jack liked him so much.

Rooftops

"Every night I find a nice quiet place to go up and pay my homage to the stars," Colby explained which had David frowning and asking "why?" and Colby paused before answering, thinking about the origins of Jack's job and the danger Jack's people were in every day, "because not enough people do."

Colours

They had two completely different systems of organization, but Colby's colour coding (thanks to his Momma and which no amount of Army training could kick out of him) and Jack's "Harriman Silar Spawn" (the story behind which Colby did _not_ want to know) seemed to work well together and they never bothered to change it.

Music

Jack had a ringtone for every number on his phone, nothing too fancy since he didn't like fiddling with the stupid thing, and every time he heard the song programmed for Colby his stomach did a little flutter, his heart beat just a little faster and a smile broke out on his face, and it didn't matter what he was doing, how he felt, if he was in a meeting with the President or watching The Simpsons, his reaction was always the same.

Magazine

Colby looked down at his desk, tilted his head in wonderment then looked over at David who was 'covertly' watching and waiting for his reaction (he didn't doubt that the rest of the team were too) "you should know by now David, that I'm more of a Chatalaine girl not a Cosmo."

Family

They all descended upon the craftsman house for Thanksgiving and Jack brought along his old team (minus Teal'c who was off being a diplomat); Vala made it her mission to get into either Don's or David's pants, Daniel and Alan bonded, Sam, Larry, Amita and Charlie talked math and science, Jack butted in on Daniel and Alan's conversation and carried it off into a whole different topic and Cam traded stories with Colby on growing up in a small town; the entire time Colby couldn't help but feel like this was just perfect.

Food

Jack delighted in tasting Colby, running his mouth over every patch of skin he could get to, sucking on the sensitive part of his neck and leaving his mark there, licking a path down his chest, detouring at Colby's nipples before continuing lower, swallowing his cock and sucking him off until he came in his mouth.

Chewing Gum

The second time Jack McGuyvered a device left Colby less than impressed not because it cost him a couple hundred dollars worth of electronics but because there was gum _everywhere_ and two months later Colby was _still_ finding gum in random places: like his favourite DVD.

Vehicles

It's Jack who can never wait long enough for them to get home and it's happened so often that they know exactly where to pull off in both DC and LA to get the most privacy; Colby doesn't complain, sex with Jack in the car is as fun as sex with Jack anywhere else.

Hockey

It became a new favourite for him, not because he actually liked the sport but because it provided some good couch cuddle time between the two of them, time Colby cherished because they didn't get a lot and when Colby couldn't have that anymore he curled up on the couch and watched the game anyway.

Needle

Jack used his clearance and influence to get ahold of the tape and it sat on his desk for two months before he could bring himself to watch it; he wished he hadn't yet at the same time he was glad for it was both worse than he imagined and better, and it sent him into tears.

Toes (or Fingers)

When Colby was drifting off into sleep he had a tendency to trace lazy patterns on Jack's chest; it took Jack almost a month before he realized the lazy patterns had turned into complex physics equations left over from the Trust forcing the Ancient Repository into his head.

Ghost

At first he thinks he's going crazy, thinks it's the loss, but as time goes on the apparition gets stronger, his voice becomes more clear and his touch so real; Colby doesn't tell anyone, not until he catches Daniel watching him; Jack's just glad Skaara was there to help him Ascend.

Glasses

He wonders, as he watches them together, if he's just second best because his lover couldn't have who he really wanted.

Water

He stared at the rippling pool mesmerized by its beauty; it was so hard to imagine what it meant yet he was staring at it right now and _god_ he can't believe this is all real; then the stargate shut down and snapped him out of his trance.

Light/Dark

Jack was at it again, except this time he was screwing around with the entire electrical system, muttering about how wrong it was, ripping out wires, replacing them with new ones and generally making a mess that Colby debated on whether or not he should call Sam and was happy he didn't when it turned out Jack had made it so that they could turn the lights off and on with their minds.

Horror Movie (or Movies)

Colby's first mission through the Stargate was a bloodbath worse than anything he'd experiences in Afghanistan and he had to marvel at the people around him, especially the civilians, for being able to do this day after day no matter how great it could be.

Dictionary

Borrowing someone else's genius when you had your own was tricky, he had to make sure no one's ego got hurt and Charlie made that difficult every time he saw Daniel working diligently at Colby's desk _and_ when Daniel broke their case wide open; Colby prayed he wouldn't come back to a sight he'd have to explain to Jack.

Vacation

Jack raised an eyebrow at the sight of his lover soaking wet, wrapped only in a towel and with an angry scowl on his face; it appeared that this was indeed his lucky day and that he should really listen to his horoscope more often.

Costume

Collius was ready to die, he _wanted_ to die, the Wraith had taken everyone from him, taken his lover Jac, their son Carolus, and left him with no one even though he was surrounded by his people_ the Lanteans._

Math Class (or just Math)

The odds of such a thing occurring would send Charlie into a fit and Colby was glad that the circumstances of Jon's existence was too classified for him but he was also glad Jon existed at all, odds be damned.

Winter

Jon could see is original self all the time, standing off to the side of every room watching him and Colby together, a scowl set permanently on his face except when Colby could see him too; it chilled him to the bone and eventually he froze but not enough to leave Colby like Jack wanted.

Cemetery

They can't give him the flag, what they had wasn't official and even if it could have been the government wouldn't want to admit that their star general was a fucking fag and for that Colby hated his country, hated his military, hated his government and even though Daniel was going to hand him the flag later in private he selfishly wanted to have been given it from the beginning.

Cartoon

The Furlings weren't want any of them expected, Jon bemoaned the fact they weren't furry and Colby wondered if one of David's comic books had come to life.

Pen

"You've been watching way too much Doctor Who," Jon announced when Colby presented him with an ordinary looking pen and declared it sonic; it turned out the pen was sonic and the SGC's science department and Area 51 had a field day trying to replicate the technology.

Halloween

Colby knew Jack's job was highly classified and bizarre, the friend named Thor who walked around naked (they'd never actually met) an the Timey Whimey detector had made that pretty obvious but when he actually met the reason it was classified he hadn't been prepared; it was Oct. 31, the costumes were freaking cool, the staff blast to the side wasn't and Thor in real life disturbed him as much as the stories did.

Blanket

Jack watched Colby sleep and asked himself how in the hell had he gotten so lucky in finding that one special person, especially since he thought it had been Sara only for it to all fall apart, and he thanked whatever god had brought them together, even if that god was a fake too.

Shelves

Jack was loved on the Ascended plane, he stirred up so much shit when he wasn't haunting Colby that The Others were too distracted to watch him closely and he knew that and took advantage of it; the Lucien Alliance never knew what hit them.

Alcohol

Colby was way too drunk to do anything but fall into Daniel's arms and cry and to pretend vainly that it was Jack's arms, Jack's soothing voice, Jack's love.

Calander

Jon figured this is what Colby must have been going through when his original self died as he packed up their stuff, including a lot that had once belonged to the original, to be shipped through the gate with him to Atlantis; he thought he'd experienced it all but this was just sheer torture, the likes of which Ba'al could never have used.

Library

"Oh shit, don't stop," he heard Colby say breathlessly which made him turn beat red and he knew he should leave but he couldn't move so he stood there, hiding behind an overfilled bookshelf and listened to his best friend getting screwed by his lover.

Hair (or Haircuts)

Colby was a good soldier, so when the SGC recomissioned him he went back to looking like a soldier except when SG-1 flew to Atlantis via the General Hammond and he saw Colonel Sheppard he didn't know why he bothered, if they let him get away with _that_ hair then surly he'd be able to go back to his preferred length; Jon would sure be pleased.

Cell Phone (or just Phone)

"How am I suppose to get ahold of you if you don't even answer your fucking phone?" Colby growled at Jack who ducked his head to hide a sheepish smile and replied, "Carrier pigeons?"

Fishing

The lake has no fish, defeats the purpose of why Colby's even in the area, but he doesn't think about that as his eyes catch sight of a man a bit older than him lounging on a dock in front of the only cabin he'd seen in a few miles; he can see him clearly, the dark hair going just a little grey, the muscular lines of his body, the little mannerism quirks and it set the butterflies off inside him.

Mirrors

Colby couldn't stand to look at him, it was too painful and everybody but _him_ understood and respected him for it; why the hell didn't he have to look so much like Jack and why wouldn't he just leave him alone?

Field

Carolus commanded the door to open half way silently, then padded across the room, barefooted, to where he climbed up into his parents' bed and snuggled in between them' he didn't notice the yes of both his fathers opening and sharing a smile over his head.

Airplanes

Colby hated flying, Jack loved it; SG-1 was under fire and couldn't make it to the gate, but they were overdue so all they had to do was hold out until the reinforcements arrived; Colby had never been so happy to see the group of F-305s tearing up the skies and saving their asses; Colby still didn't like flying and Jon would always love it.

Cooking

Colby's feared for his life and that of those around him but when Jack and Charlie get it in their heads to provide everyone with a well grilled meal he takes it upon himself - and sends Don after Charlie - to stop this case of food poisoning before it could even begin.

Flowers

They're simple but exactly how Jack liked it and he doesn't know who put them there because he sure didn't and the rest of SG-1 are off world but he wants to know, if only to assure himself and his FBI Agent side that this wouldn't bite him in the ass.

Eyes

It took Colby two days to work up enough courage to go and talk to the man but things didn't turn out the way he expected when the man snuck up on him, gun aimed at his chest and demanded Colby tell him who the hell he was; Colby knew he had to explain himself, he just wished he didn't have to come out of it looking like a stalker.

Texting (or Text Speak)

Atlantis was home to the greatest technology in the universe, she would be a legend in the centuries to come and her technology would remain superior and her people would be remembered forever; the Atlantis Expedition discovered things beyond their wildest dreams but reincarnation topped the list and when Jon saw his, Colby's and Charlie's smiling faces staring back at him he put in a request to have the information sealed and Woolsey granted it, ordering McKay and Zelenka to burry it as deep as they could.

Houses

Charlie narrowed down their search parameter to a five block radius, they were a man down so Don had called in some extra man power, so while he and Megan searched one block the others canvased their own assignments; Don hadn't even realized they were in Colby's neighbourhood until his junior agent opened the door looking thoroughly pleased with himself, an older man standing behind him.

Exercise

Carolus skidded into his father's office and climbed into his lap where he set a small tablet on the desk; Collius turned away from his report and glanced down at what his son had brought him and grinned for he now had proof of his husband's latest mishap.

Nail Polish

It was a serious undercover gig but Colby believed that Megan and Liz had gone _way_ too far - he may be gay but that didn't mean he liked wearing eyeliner or freaking nail polish, even if it was clear and meant to make his hands look well taken care of.

Money

Jon's more than surprised to see Charlie - no, Carolus - alive since the database said the Wraith too him and it gets even worse when Collius - whom he had to keep reminding himself was _not_ Colby - shows up as well and they learn that an accident in the past has caused a massive temporal distortion, which only the Atlantis Expedition can fix; Jon is haunted by memories throughout the whole ordeal and he notices that Collius - when he's not helping fix the problem or with his son - is also haunted.


End file.
